Sherlope de chocolate
by Gudea
Summary: JOHNLOCK - Sherlock quiere hacer un experimento con sirope de chocolate y John le permite hacer el experimento. SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Yo me limito a jugar con ellos, al menos mientras se dejen.

Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Tete93** (un poco atrasado, perdón) del foro I am SHER locked (SLASH)

Muchísimas gracias a mi beta-reader, **DraculaN666**, por su ayuda con la historia.

Por si te queda alguna duda: si no te gusta el slash, no deberías seguir leyendo.

* * *

John estaba sorprendido. Más que sorprendido, se podría decir. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo alojamiento, Sherlock le había pedido que comprase algo de comer, o tal vez no… No tenía muy claro que para Sherlock el sirope de chocolate entrase en la categoría de "algo de comer".

Le sorprendía y le daba un poco de miedo, no podía negarlo, porque cuando le había preguntado para qué quería el sirope, el detective había respondido con su habitual aire ausente y sin levantar la vista del microscopio: "Un experimento". Parecía que con eso quedaba todo dicho, y se suponía que John debía entenderlo. En la mente de Sherlock cualquier cosa podía ser un experimento y eso hacía que el doctor se echase a temblar.

La verdad es que John no quería saber lo que su compañero pretendía hacer con el sirope. Después de escuchar la palabra "experimento" se negaba a saberlo, no podría soportar que en su mente se empezase a asociar el sirope de chocolate con vísceras, con cualquier parte amputada de un cuerpo humano o con alguna de esas cosas que todavía le "atacaban" cuando abría la nevera.

Bueno, siendo sincero, sentía un poco de curiosidad, pero se negaba a preguntar. No, él prefería imaginar el sirope con tortitas, con helado, con bizcochos y magdalenas bañados en el chocolate, deleitarse en cómo el sabor inundaba su boca, _mmmmmm_, sólo de recordarlo se sonrojaba de gusto. Tal vez debería de comprar más sirope y unos gofres con los que acompañarlo… Sí, tal vez.

De vuelta a casa, cargado con las bolsas, iba dándole vueltas todavía al "experimento" de Sherlock, cada vez sentía más curiosidad, pero eso era algo que jamás confesaría en voz alta. Mientras cavilaba, ordenó las compras en la cocina y dejó sobre la mesa uno de los frascos de sirope con una nota: "Tu sirope. No me expliques para qué lo quieres, por favor".

Cuando Sherlock llegó y vio el sirope una sonrisa iluminó su cara, aunque hizo un mohín de decepción al leer la nota. Se acercó a la sala donde John revisaba los comentarios de su blog y le miró fijamente.

—¿De verdad que no quieres saber para qué es el sirope? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No, Sherlock, de verdad que no quiero saber qué asquerosidad quieres hacer con el sirope —respondió John, mirando extrañado a su compañero—. ¿En algún momento me has visto interesado en tus locos experimentos?

—Pero éste seguro que te agrada, John. —La voz de Sherlock sonaba ligeramente anhelante.

—No, en serio, no me lo cuentes —contestó tajante, volviendo la vista a la pantalla de su portátil—, no quiero pensar en tus experimentos cuando mañana le ponga sirope a los gofres que he comprado.

Sherlock se quedó mirando fijamente a John, su cara era un verdadero poema, se veía claramente que ardía en deseos de contar lo que quiera que estuviese maquinando, y la negativa de John a escucharle le producía una gran frustración.

—Pe… pero, John, déjame contártelo. Te garantizo que te va a interesar, de verdad. —Era la primera vez que en su voz sonaba algo parecido a un ruego.

—Tal vez mañana, Sherlock —John no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la expresión de Sherlock, como le pasaba cada vez que le miraba con esos ojos—, cuando no puedas estropear mi desayuno con ninguna imagen de un moho mutante surgiendo de una mano destrozada y rebozada en chocolate. Tal vez mañana...

—Mañana será tarde, imagino. Yo preferiría explicártelo hoy.

John suspiró, sabía que si Sherlock seguía mirándole así cedería, pero no podía hacerlo, no en este caso, no si quería volver a comer sirope de chocolate alguna vez.

—Sherlock, por favor, no insistas. Te he dejado la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina, come por favor. —Y John se dio la vuelta camino de su habitación—. Mañana hablamos.

Una vez en su cuarto, mientras se cambiaba para dormir, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos de cachorrito de Sherlock. Ya sabía que no iba a descansar bien, al menos no tan bien como estas semanas pasadas, como estas semanas en las que Sherlock había dormido a su lado, librándole de las pesadillas que tan a menudo le asaltaban.

Recordó ese primer beso, tierno, apenas un roce, que habían compartido semanas atrás. La emoción que lo embargó al sentir los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos, labios tímidos, rogando sin palabras que no los rechazara. No, él no quería rechazarlos. Tal vez no se lo hubiese reconocido nunca a sí mismo, pero no podía rechazarlos.

La forma tan natural en la que Sherlock se había colado en su cama esa noche, sin decir nada, sólo abrazándolo mientras le asaltaban las pesadillas. Su cuerpo cálido pegándose al de John. Su boca susurrándole al oído las palabras que habían alejado el miedo que le impedía dormir. Sus manos acariciando su pelo, calmándolo. Sus brazos que le rodearon, protegiéndolo… Lo iba a echar de menos esa noche.

Cuando se negó a escuchar nada sobre su experimento, sabía que a Sherlock no le gustaría y se aferraría a su indignación: ¡Nadie ignora al gran Sherlock Holmes! Mañana hablaría con él, con ese niño grande que compartía su vida, pero hoy… hoy dormiría solo.

John se despertó, sin sobresaltos, no era una pesadilla, sólo era una presencia conocida a su lado, un cuerpo que había supuesto que hoy no iba a dormir junto al suyo. Sonrió sin decir nada y comenzó a girarse hacia Sherlock, cuando notó unos dedos tibios que intentaban quitarle su camiseta.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces? —dijo en voz baja, apenas un susurro.

—Ya es mañana. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—No te entiendo, todavía es de noche —intentó aclarar John.

—Me dijiste que mañana y ya es mañana —insistió el detective, señalando en la penumbra de la habitación el reloj que marcaba las 00:01.

—Debo de seguir dormido y soñando algo absurdo, porque no te entiendo.

—El experimento —"aclaró" Sherlock—. Me dijiste que mañana y ya es mañana.

—¡Por todos los Santos, Sherlock! No me digas que me has despertado para explicarme tu maldito experimento —exclamó John, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

—No, John, te he despertado para que me ayudes con el experimento.

—¿Que te ayude? Estás loco si crees que te voy a ayudar. —La cara de espanto de John lo decía todo.

—Por favor, John, déjame explicártelo —susurró Sherlock.

Otra vez estaba ahí esa cara y esos ojos que le miraban ingenuos. John sabía que iba a ceder, que no podía decir que no a Sherlock cuando le miraba así; debería haberse rendido esa tarde, pero había tenido la esperanza de salir vencedor en esta ocasión, vana esperanza. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan exasperante como Sherlock pudiese desarmarlo con una simple mirada?

Suspirando, apartó las sábanas y comenzó a incorporarse cuando Sherlock le sujetó del brazo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ayudarte con tu dichoso experimento —respondió—. Luego me dejarás dormir en paz, ¿verdad?

—Pero no hace falta que te vayas a ningún sitio... —Los ojos de Sherlock ya no le parecían tan ingenuos.

—Creo que me he perdido algo. —Lo que John empezaba a perder era la paciencia.

—Bueno, déjame explicarte. Yo estaba curioseando por internet —de repente la voz de Sherlock parecía dudar—, llegué a un foro que hablaba de… ya sabes, de nosotros.

—¿Hay un foro que habla de nosotros? —preguntó el doctor.

—Por supuesto, hay unos cuantos. ¿Acaso olvidas que soy el único detective asesor del mundo? —casi exclamó Sherlock—. La gente se interesa por mí… por nosotros.

—Vale, un foro sobre nosotros, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con tu experimento?

—Verás, me puse a leer un poco por encima, sólo por curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿Tú? No me lo creo. —John sonaba ahora divertido.

—¿Me dejas seguir?

—Continúa.

—Como te decía, empecé a leer, hablaba de nosotros, de ti, bueno, de mí, de… del sirope de chocolate… y yo… yo pensé que sería una buena idea probarlo, ya sabes, el sirope. —¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Sherlock se estaba ruborizando?

—¿Probarlo? —John no sabía si reír ante la turbación del moreno o unírsele y morir de vergüenza allí mismo—. ¿Cómo... probarlo?

—Así…

Sherlock empujó suavemente a John sobre la cama, mirándole a los ojos, estudiando inseguro cualquier señal que le indicase que debía parar. Pero esa señal no llegaba y su mano comenzó a deslizarse confiadamente por el costado de John, acariciándolo lentamente, rozándolo con las puntas de sus dedos hasta la cintura, buscando el borde de la camiseta para comenzar a subirla muy despacio.

Los ojos de Sherlock preguntaban y los de John respondían que siguiese, no hubiesen podido decir otra cosa ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Se movió sólo lo justo para permitir que terminase de quitarle la camiseta, disfrutando de ese roce que lo torturaba, esos dedos largos y delicados recorriendo su piel.

Sus cuerpos se separaron apenas un segundo para que Sherlock cogiese algo que John no había visto de la mesilla y, cuando volvió junto a él, sus labios sustituyeron a los dedos en esa dulce agonía, sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, sobre su vientre...

—John —susurró Sherlock con voz ronca—, ¿puedo?

—Sí —fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar.

Y entonces Sherlock comenzó su experimento.

Dejó que el sirope comenzase a gotear lentamente sobre los labios de un expectante John, que sentía cómo el chocolate escurría poco a poco por su barbilla. El moreno se acercó para recoger con su lengua las gotas que le llegaban al mentón, despacio, lamiendo la mandíbula de su compañero, que sentía el rastro de fuego que esa lengua iba dejando en su piel.

Notó el sabor del cacao en sus labios y, cuando Sherlock comenzó a besarle arrastrando ese dulce sabor con su lengua, llevándolo dentro de su boca, llenándola toda, pensó que jamás habría imaginado que el chocolate pudiese saber así de bien.

Y continuó el experimento. John sólo se dejaba hacer, sintiendo cómo el camino que el chocolate trazaba sobre su piel anticipaba cada beso, cada caricia. Bajando por su cuello, seguido de la lengua de Sherlock que lo lamía ansiosa. Sobre su pecho, dibujando un sendero hacia sus pezones que quedaron atrapados por aquella boca ávida, mientras el fuego que sentía dentro de él iba creciendo con cada roce.

Fue incapaz de contener un gemido cuando el sirope cayó de nuevo sobre el pezón que la boca de Sherlock acababa de abandonar hacía unos instantes. Su compañero sonrió con un poco de suficiencia, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de un John cada vez más excitado. Por Dios Santo, ¿dónde habría aprendido a hacer eso?

No, definitivamente John no iba a volver a pensar jamás en tortitas cuando alguien mencionase el sirope de chocolate. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Sherlock fuese capaz de hacerle eso con su lengua, pero deseaba descubrir todo lo que había "curioseado" en aquel foro.

Entonces sintió cómo el chocolate comenzaba a resbalar sobre su vientre, unos dedos dibujando surcos en dirección a su ombligo, seguidos de cerca por esa boca que no dejaba ni una gota de sirope sobre él. A John cada vez le costaba más pensar, respirar, jadeando, gimiendo, deseando que no se detuviese, que siguiese lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando...

—Sherlock, ¿por qué paras? —La voz de John sonaba ronca por el deseo.

—¿Quieres que siga? —La mano de Sherlock jugueteaba con la cintura del pantalón de John—. La historia que leí en ese foro terminaba aquí…

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre la tela del pantalón de John, recorriendo de forma insinuante su erección.

—Por favor —fue lo único que acertó a gruñir John. Le importaba muy poco dónde terminase la historia del foro, mataría a Sherlock si se le ocurría parar ahora.

Eso fue suficiente para Sherlock. Cambiando de posición, libró a John de las prendas que lo cubrían, y acarició de nuevo su erección mientras dejaba caer un poco más de chocolate sobre el vientre de su compañero, que miraba anhelante el camino que la lengua del detective dibujaba sobre él.

Sherlock recogió con su lengua manchada de chocolate las gotas que habían aparecido en la punta de la erección, antes de continuar besándola hasta la base, mientras John lo miraba. Apenas podía creer que hasta hace poco Sherlock no tuviese ni el más mínimo interés en el sexo, pero estaba claro que cuando su curiosidad despertaba, no podía parar hasta saciarla.

John sintió el aliento sobre su piel, recorriéndole desde la base hacia el glande, sin siquiera rozarlo, pero haciéndole estremecerse de placer. Vio como Sherlock se separaba un poco para dejar caer más sirope sobre la sensible piel y retirarlo a continuación con sus labios, lamiendo, su lengua moviéndose en círculos, mezclando saliva y chocolate, introduciéndose en él para continuar besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente.

Sherlock dejó caer más chocolate sobre el pene antes de introducirlo en su boca, despacio, y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, mientras John sentía cómo se tensaban sus músculos, agarrándose con los puños a las sábanas para evitar la tentación de empujar la cabeza de Sherlock, pero deseando llegar cada vez más profundo.

—Dios, esa boca. —John no pudo contener un jadeo. Qué bien se sentía esa boca, caliente y húmeda, deslizándose sobre su polla cada vez más dura, acogiéndole cada vez más adentro, mientras una mano de Sherlock se movía en la base y otra acariciaba sus testículos.

De vez en cuando una succión ligeramente más brusca, un pequeño roce de los dientes, la necesidad de John iba creciendo y el ritmo se iba acelerando poco a poco, como si Sherlock leyese su mente. Desearía estar así eternamente, pero no creía que pudiese durar mucho más.

—Sher… lock… —fue todo lo que pudo articular como aviso. Si Sherlock le oyó, lo ignoró. Siguió moviéndose hasta que John se corrió en su boca, con un rugido, sintiendo cómo la garganta del detective se contraía mientras todo parecía temblar a su alrededor.

John mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía la boca de Sherlock jugueteando con su pene, depositando suaves besos mientras su erección iba desapareciendo, enredando sus dedos entre el vello que la rodeaba, y él se dejaba hacer, satisfecho.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock, que sonreía complacido.

—¿Te ha gustado mi experimento?

—Ha resultado… interesante. —La placidez que reflejaba la cara de John no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Tal vez quieras seguir experimentando.

—Es posible —respondió John mientras le quitaba a Sherlock el frasco de sirope.

Y ahora fue Sherlock el que se dejó hacer.


End file.
